Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2014
09:34 a Flying Fox 09:34 which is a bat 09:34 ohai EPro 09:34 Miles tails prower 09:34 .... 09:34 hi EP 09:34 Hi Epop 09:34 http://en.wikipedia.org/Flying_fox 09:34 hmm weird 09:34 Wikimedia 09:35 Their calld fruit bats right? 09:35 yup 09:35 Try that then. 09:35 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruit_bat 09:35 Megabat 09:35 wtf 09:36 Same thing 09:36 so Miles is mega 09:36 Miles is dracula 09:36 i thought it's FRUIT bat 09:36 vampire fox. 09:37 ....cool (maybe)? 09:37 09:37 Need fan art 09:37 for dat 09:37 i need has to draw the 3 idiots 09:37 working on that already 09:37 Megaman always appear 09:37 We need to draw every user as a monster 09:37 and the name Ben 09:38 Ben drowned 09:38 Ben Tennyson 09:38 meet your drown 09:38 i wonder why ben had to drown 09:38 why couldnt he live 09:38 he lives 09:38 in water 09:38 oh ok 09:38 Hes a sponge 09:38 k 09:38 He can absorb it 09:38 a seasponge 09:38 Sea Cucumber 09:38 my old enemy 09:39 Sea cucumbers are real 09:39 they are ofc 09:39 ^ 09:40 Fighting-types eh 09:40 k 09:41 If reap was a monster he would be the grim reaper 09:41 Miles would be dracula 09:41 Char is Char 09:41 Char means coal 09:42 Char is the coal monster 09:42 *puts Char in my fire place* Sry Char, you have to GO 09:42 i like fire 09:42 Epro is an evil scientist 09:42 cause eletric 09:42 and stuff 09:42 *then, puts Char in water* 09:42 *I get his Gard and Reaps her* 09:42 and I'm frankenstein's monster 09:43 MSP is MSP (yaoming) 09:43 Msp is a ghost then 09:43 since he is 09:43 In the movie 09:43 i thought your marshmallow 09:43 's monster 09:43 Gozer took the form of me 09:43 and Gozer is a ghost 09:43 Gozer sux 09:44 Shrek better 09:44 Ronan sux 09:44 Shrek is love 09:44 No Vigo is better 09:44 Shrek is life 09:44 I am Groot 09:44 You am Groot 09:44 We am all Groot 09:44 We am groot 09:44 Shrek is love Shrek is life 09:44 WE ARE GROOT 09:45 burn baby burn 12:28 PvZA y u lag and y u ded 12:28 VisualBoy Advance y u no save state 12:29 ADPV? 12:29 OSHCIHADPV 12:29 ^ Initials of each phrase you said 12:31 Melon-pult / Winter Melon on PvZ series = Not THAT powerful, but VERY essential. 12:31 Melon-pult / Winter Melon on PvZ AS 12:32 Melon-pult / Winter Melon on PvZ AS = HOLY S*** 11K DAMAGE????????? 12:34 klol 12:35 My userpage has a new bg. 12:35 Accel World 12:38 HAi 12:38 ohai 12:39 Kill Me Baby is showing in Animax right nao 12:39 "Killutaro" 12:39 "Killitaro"* 12:39 oh look LOW School Boy lol 12:40 Metal Fight Beyblade :P 12:41 Unused Character appeared 12:41 lol 12:42 Space 12:42 Dandy 12:46 O_O 12:46 ELEC'S BG 12:46 IS A GIF 12:46 12:46 KEWL! 12:46 SO SMOOTH 12:46 SO AWESOME 12:46 12:46 Space Dandy 12:46 Bleach 12:47 Fairy Tail 12:47 Naruto 12:47 Chihayafuru or smth 12:47 Accel World 12:47 dam opening 12:47 Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat (yaoming) 12:47 no offense 12:48 should be 12:48 The Perverted Prince 12:48 btw who here has read my ENTIRE userpage? 12:48 me 12:48 At the latest update 12:48 i dun geddit loljk 12:49 aw 12:49 LBXW is replaced by Blue Dragon 12:51 Dragon Ball Z 12:51 k 12:52 changed bg 12:52 Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live 12:52 User:Reapeageddon/sup.css 12:52 Idaten Jump 12:52 Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker 12:52 Squid Girl 12:52 Future Card Buddyfight sucks 12:52 Bye 12:52 kthxbai 12:53 lol Reap 12:54 kded 12:55 Arcana Famiglia 12:55 Little Busters 12:55 Baka and Test 12:55 that exile thing 12:55 Sket Dance 12:56 Hell Girl 12:57 test anime 12:57 Black Butler 12:57 Bleach sucks 12:57 Fullmetal Alchemist sucks 12:58 Sailor Moon sucks 12:58 One Piece 12:58 also suckd 12:58 sucks* 12:58 Blood Lad 12:58 Toaru Majutsu no Index 12:58 Gintama 12:59 Cuticle Chronicles Inaba 12:59 Kyouran Kazouku Nikki 12:59 wait these are from Hero 01:00 :| Ninja Hattori :| 01:00 :| Perman :| 01:00 :| Doraemon :| 01:01 the horrible anime 3 01:01 hai Soda 01:01 WASSUP MY PEEPS 01:01 TIME FOR THE ABCS OF JUSTICE 01:01 >:):)"> I'm thirsty >:):)"> 01:01 A IS FOR ALL HEATERS IN YOUR FACE 01:01 B IS FOR BEES IN YOUR BUTT. And it hurts. >_> 01:01 not continuing further than that 01:01 cx 01:01 ow 01:01 my back 01:02 >:):)"> I would like a soda that explodes.. So I can quench my thirst >:):)"> 01:02 OHAI SPE 01:03 u is not going to drink soda 01:03 my soda 01:03 I am soda 01:03 Konichiwa, Soda-san 01:04 a soda-kun 01:04 Ohayo, Orbacal -san... 01:04 (ohayo is I think good morning) 01:05 Ohayo is Good Morning 01:05 yes 01:05 exactly 01:05 baka means cow 01:05 also means idiot 01:06 CS is Underpowered 01:07 if I go on PVZCC/chat again 01:07 remind me that I promised myself I would create a page 2day 01:07 ok 01:07 NAO GO CREATE PIES loljk 01:07 piez be beautiful 01:08 Mairu ga kite imasen... 01:08 *Mairu-san 01:08 uh 01:09 CS-san anata kyougyuubyou nakama? 01:10 wut 01:10 brb 01:10 gonna play Donuteria 01:10 k 01:10 all you dirty minds keep that "that's what she said" to urselves 01:10 cx 01:10 Actually, let me go forum posting. 01:10 Divergence is so EASY' 01:11 anata no tame ni yoi 01:11 what? 01:11 :P 01:12 konichiwa EP-san 01:13 Bonsoir tout le monde. 01:13 some random stuff 01:13 Who watches Madoka Magica? c: 01:13 01:13 sudeni asa? 01:13 Parce que pour moi c'est le soir 01:13 i used to 01:13 and then 01:14 lol EP-san 01:14 que 01:15 ikutsu ka no kappukeki o shitaidesu ka? 01:15 ^ no not a bad word 01:15 cx 01:15 Like Shiitake Mushroom. cx 01:15 Translation: Want some Cup[[]]cakes? 01:15 lol 01:15 Oui. 01:15 k 01:16 Donnez-moi 01:16 min'na de kappukeki o nageru* 01:16 lol 01:17 Translateion: *Throws cup[[]]cakes at everyone* 01:17 User blog:ScourgesCustomPlants/pvz2 new world stone age 01:17 j'évite 01:18 ie anata wa shinaide kudasai 01:18 how do you know japanese 01:19 basic learning 01:19 tho it seems advanced 01:21 o 01:21 watashi wa hontouni gif no gazou o tsukuru manabu hitsuyou ga aru... 01:21 wait what? 01:21 watashi wa bakada lol 01:22 WHAT?! 01:22 damare CS-san 01:22 WHAT?!?!?!!!?!?!? 01:22 anata k***.... 01:23 pag tagalog ngara 01:23 a 01:23 k am don 01:23 cx 01:24 WHAT 01:24 01:24 pilipinas 01:24 I heard that Char likes h**t@i 01:25 cx 01:25 true 01:26 WHAT 01:26 01:26 WHAT 01:26 WHAT 01:26 WHAT 01:26 WHAT 01:26 01:27 yah im pervert 01:27 meh 01:27 MVZMW fits more of that role 01:27 Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu 01:27 Miles is a cl*pper 01:27 ohai PS 01:27 Hi 01:28 > a poképhile wtf 01:28 "Miles is a cl*pper" True fact: He cl*ps Rainbow Dashes :V 01:28 Legit Fact: I am a Dark-Fire-type. 01:28 stahp 01:29 da 01:29 war 01:29 so is Israel gonna invade Germany? 01:29 ohai 01:29 I was thinking on catapults... @Orb 01:29 lol no 01:29 Hi @Pepsi 01:29 it's really just war carma 01:29 *karma 01:29 xc 01:30 Hi, everyone who I didn't say hi to. XD 01:30 Hello 01:30 Ultimate Torture = Getting Punched + Earthquake with a Magnitude of 10 + Rock Avalanche + Getting poured by Water 01:30 ohai Kingler 01:30 hallo 01:30 Hi 01:31 i think you forgot thunderstorm, meteor storm, acid rain 01:31 im not weak to poison 01:31 Oh great, Aliah is overreacting for getting her global'd. She even vandalized my pages! But now, I reverted the edits, and blocked her for a month for vandalism, overrecating, and heavy raging 01:31 nor electric 01:31 speaking about pokemon 01:31 brb 01:31 im playing pixelmon now 01:31 *cough* Water/Poison *cough* 01:31 klol 01:31 *overreacting 01:31 Who's Aliah? 01:32 ^ 01:32 ^^ 01:32 ^^^^ 01:32 hmm 01:32 can I see Issa? 01:32 eventually Reap and me are the only ones with 2 characters in an avatar 01:32 Agh 01:33 *not counting SPE* 01:33 SPE has 10 objects in his avatar 01:33 there are 9001 characters in my avatar 01:33 lol 01:33 I am Epic/Flying type :o 01:33 * Charmande red321 used Earthquake 01:33 * Charmande red321 faints 01:33 and they are covering Orbacal 's ugly forbidden face @Orb (yaoming) 01:33 lol 01:33 LEL 01:33 D: 01:33 (obito) 01:34 RAGE 01:34 Orb can go Super Saiyan OVER9001! 01:34 ohai CR 01:34 Taiki dis *Uses Negative Epic Force on Orb* >:P 01:35 *Sends PS in pocket dimension* 01:35 ohaidet 01:35 Reap leiks Bleach 01:35 *ohaider 01:35 so he does Bankai 01:35 AFK. 01:35 k 01:35 *Kills myself* Meh. ._. @Orb 01:35 rystal 01:35 lol blocks 01:35 are blocking 01:35 the blocks 01:35 on the blocks 01:36 lolwaht 01:36 nuuu 01:36 It's almost school 01:36 oh good4u 01:36 gawd 01:36 only two months of vaca 01:37 Henneko 01:37 Vaca? Cow? Only two months of cow? 01:37 Imma watch Tentacul pr0n 01:37 Baka 01:37 lolno 01:37 HEY!!! >:( 01:37 Tentaculs are rud 01:38 lolk 01:38 imma go reap some souls 01:38 loki 01:38 Loki mast 01:38 eat burgers 01:43 lol ik 01:43 Flying Foxes 01:43 sIT'S BCUZ YOU DON'T KNOW AT REALLY!/S 01:43 are so annoying 01:43 sDEAL WITH IT/s 01:43 ok 01:43 gimme some 50 dollars 01:44 saying gupp[[]]sucks iz gud 01:44 nah not rly 01:45 1 Foot = 1 Leg (derp) 01:45 ohai 01:45 hold up 01:45 gtg 01:45 Nate and Ethan? 01:45 kthxbai 01:45 Is that a... reference to something? 01:45 Nate is an Absol 01:46 fk nvm 01:46 tho Nate is a trainer 01:46 brb 01:46 Donuteria 01:47 Donuts 01:47 are 01:47 gud 01:47 we haz cookies 01:48 lil is probably gonna die! 01:48 wafflez ftw 01:49 hai 01:49 Back 01:49 Front 01:49 Side 01:49 to 01:49 bottom 01:49 Fro 01:49 Two Pieces 01:50 are better than Three 01:50 so i heard CR has a hidden camera 01:50 Ya 01:50 ok *stares directly at it* 01:51 *100 eterneties lator* MN321 TRICKED US :O 01:51 dude 01:51 there's a hint 01:51 on why he's leaving 01:52 so 01:52 Wai 01:52 on the second line 01:52 can we use CattailsWeLove's plants? 01:52 wut no 01:52 y 01:52 cuz 01:52 he's staring to the wikia for years 01:53 ?? 01:53 Why is Lilgrei leaving? 01:53 Hint: "No, not because anything on this wiki" 01:53 another hint 01:53 greeny 01:53 Greeny? 01:53 is 01:53 alive 01:53 and 01:53 :o 01:53 lolgwei 01:53 HE IS FIGHTING FOR ISRAEL or 01:53 is 01:53 skarred 01:53 OR.... 01:54 4 01:54 lief 01:54 HE IS GOING TO FIGHT FOR GERMANY? 01:54 u rly believe? 01:54 or ISRAEL? 01:54 u watch news? 01:54 yes i do 01:54 and it's in the MB forums 01:54 Laura 01:55 Pepsi 01:55 Issa 01:55 link to Aliah's vandals 01:55 http://static.zerochan.net/Suzumiya.Haruhi.no.Yuuutsu.full.144969.jpg the girl is Issa and the male is MvZ 01:55 ohai 2014 08 09